


Just a Fantasy

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F!Tailgate - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Rehabilitation, Sex Addiction, Short One Shot, This is a weird piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Cyclonus is still in the rehab center, but he can't stop seeing Tailgate in his hallucinations.





	

 

"Shit, he's humping the pillows again."

 

_Not again... he was so close.  She was right here.... Tailgate was moaning so loudly..._

 

"Get Pete and Daryll.  He ain't letting go of that without a fight.

 

_Please... Please just let him finish.  He just wanted to feel her pussy when she came again around him._

 

"What-? How the  _hell_  is he fucking a pillow?"

 

"This ain't the worst.  Just grab his arms."

 

_"Cyclonus... Oh~ Cyclonus, I-I'm cum-"_

 

His vision grew white as he was suddenly pulled off Tailgate and the couch.

 

"Damn it, he's clawing at my hands!"

 

"Get his arm!  Get his- fuck, he's going for my face!"

 

Cyclonus was screaming.  Trying to get back to Tailgate, but he couldn't find her.  Where was she?  Had they dragged her away?  Where was-?

 

"Fucking hell, he's finally calming down."

 

"We really need to get some sedatives for these guys.  Some asshole tried to knock me out last week and now this?"

 

"He's just responsive," Cyclonus found himself back in a wheelchair, "Unless you bother him, he doesn't try to attack you.  It's better than an asylum."

 

Right, Cyclonus thought, she hadn't brought him to one of those.  She brought him here to get treated.  To help him.

 

_To punish him for daring to overextend his touch._

 

"Back to bed for you, Mr. Cyclops."

 

"Cyclonus."

 

"Yeah, yeah.  It's not like he's in his head anyway."

 

"What do we do about his dick?"

 

"Please don't make another dick joke."

 

"But I thought we weren't supposed to leave him like this."

 

"Once we get him back to his room, he'll either let it settle or take care of it himself."

 

"We'll need to call his counselor.  She'll want to hear about this."

 

Cyclonus ignored the rest of their conversation as he was brought back to his room and placed on his bed, his raging erection still hurting.

 

Primus, he hated this place.  He wanted to go back.  Back home.  Back to Tailgate.  She always took care of him.  Whenever he hurt, she took care of him.  He only had to pull her close and she was willing to help with whatever was hurting.

 

It hurt.  It hurt.

 

_"Cyclonus?"_

 

He blinked and looked up.  Oh... Oh Primus, she-

 

_"Do you... need help again, Cyclonus?"_

 

Relief swelled through him as he nodded slowly, watching Tailgate's naked form crawl onto him before she sat down in his lap, swallowing up his raging cock.

 

_"It's alright now.  It's gonna be okay.  Everything will be just fine, Cyclonus."_

 

"Tailgate..."

 

"God damn it, can't he wait until we're gone?"

 

"Ignore him."

 

"I have to report this to Dr. Backsplit.  This isn't good."

 

"I almost feel bad for his girlfriend."

 

Cyclonus ignored the attendants leaving the room as he watched his Tailgate ride him, unaware of his hands fisting his cock and jacking off into nothing.

 

He would be ashamed of himself once the hallucination passed, but for now, he only wanted to feel Tailgate's warmth once again.

 

END


End file.
